703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Hive
| next= (next season)}} is the season finale of . Eliminated Player Vote All eleven of the eliminated players were allowed to give an item to one of the two finalists in order to help them in the match. There were three items for each game, plus two items that could be used in any game. The items were randomly allocated as follows. The first two items to be revealed were the Item Duplicator (given to Nathaniel by Hunter) and the Item Negator (given to Phoenix by Rexxy). The Item Duplicator could replicate any of the owner's other items, while the Item Negator could negate any one of the opponent's items. Both items could be used in either round. The first two matches to be revealed were the second Death Match, Order of Operations, and the seventh Death Match Prisoner's Poker. As Phoenix had won more matches, he would select which game to play first, and he selected Order of Operations. First Round Order of Operations: Players are presented with a series of numbers, operations, and symbols, and have to rearrange them into a valid mathematical equation. They score 1 point for a correct solution, and lose 1 point for an incorrect solution. The player with the most points after 20 rounds wins. There were three items available for this match—the Double Points item, to double any points gained or lost in a specified round; the Equal Locator item, which tells its user the position the equal sign is located in one possible solution to the puzzle; and the Safeguard item, which is automatically applied at the holder's first incorrect answer to prevent them from losing a point. Nathaniel received the Safeguard item from Emma and the Equal Locator from Rhi, while Phoenix received the Double Points item from Rhys. The match was forfeited after Round 17, as Nathaniel mathematically could not catch up, giving Phoenix his first win of the finals. Second Round Hive: This game is played with hexagonal pieces, of which each player receives 11, including one Queen Bee. On their turn, a player can take one of two actions. They can place a piece onto the board such that it touches only that player's own pieces; the Queen Bee must be placed by Round 4. Alternatively, they can move a piece on the board such that it does not disconnect the network of pieces; the piece's movement is dictated by the piece's type. The game ends when one player’s Queen Bee is completely surrounded by pieces of any color; the player whose Queen Bee was surrounded loses. Three items were available for this match. First, the Queen Bee Extension item allowed its holder to take up to the sixth turn to place their Queen Bee. The Tile Swap item allows the user to, instead of taking their turn normally, swap the location of two of their pieces on the board. Lastly, the Tile Transform item lets its user pick any of their unplayed pieces (besides the Queen Bee) and turn it into any other tile (besides the Queen Bee). Nathaniel received the Tile Swap item from Gevonte and the Tile Transform item from Pory, while Phoenix received the Queen Bee Extension item from Devin. Phoenix defeated Nathaniel in the second match of the finals. Thus, Phoenix was declared the winner of this season, with Nathaniel as runner-up. Third Round As Phoenix had already won two out of the three matches, the third match, Prisoner's Poker, was not played. Three items were still nevertheless allocated for this match. First, the Card Swap item allowed its user to force their opponent to change the card they had picked for the user. The Elimination item would inform the user of one card that theirs was not. Lastly, the Extra Chips item gave its holder five extra chips before the start of the match. All three of these items were given to Phoenix; he received the Card Swap from Math, the Elimination item from Ryan, and the Extra Chips from Tyler. Final Results External Links *The Final Match - Eliminated Player Vote *The Final Match - Round 1 *The Final Match - Round 2 *The Final Match - Results Category:The Genius IV Episodes